Large display panels may be formed of display modules that may be combined in various combinations. The various combinations provide differently sized display panels. Known systems and methods for adding touch functionality to such panels are cumbersome and costly as they are not typically designed for use with combinations of display modules.
A similar problem can arise when it is desired to add a touch functionality to other surfaces of various shapes and configurations.
It is desirable to provide a system for sensing objects, such as fingers, styluses and other radiation blocking objects, that is suitable for use with surfaces and in sensing regions have various shapes and configurations.